


Routine

by philaetos



Category: Carry On Series - Rainbow Rowell, Simon Snow & Related Fandoms
Genre: Because that’s what they deserve, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Married Couple, Married Life, They have kids too!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-23
Updated: 2021-02-23
Packaged: 2021-03-14 01:55:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29660691
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/philaetos/pseuds/philaetos
Summary: “I was thinking that it’s really great to be married, because even dressed like this, I know that I’m still going to get laid.”—————————or, they’re husbands and they have a (not so) quiet night without the kids
Relationships: Tyrannus Basilton "Baz" Pitch/Simon Snow
Comments: 12
Kudos: 88





	Routine

**Baz**

Routine.

It’s not something I ever thought would make its way into my life, especially not after I married _Simon Snow._ My beautiful nightmare. An absolute trainwreck of a man. Attracts problems like a magnet. 

But I suppose it was bound to happen ; the bad guys are gone for good, there’s no need for a hero anymore, and Simon eventually accepted that. He found a purpose that didn’t involve risking his life, and with that, we found peace.

Back then, it had felt like those dark times were endless, like we’d never make it. Now, after 15 years of stability and 12 of marriage, that year or so feels like such a short time. Now…

Now I’ve had much more time to love Simon Snow than to hate him. Much more quiet evenings watching the tv than agonizing mornings watching him lying on the couch. Much more ‘I love you’s than ‘please stop’s. Much more nights spent sleeping in the same bed than apart, aching for him. 

Much more joy than sadness.

All thanks to the calm. The routine. 

That doesn’t mean I’m particularly fond of it. I’m glad that we have grown and healed enough to have a life like this, simple and quite boring sometimes, I must say, but I don’t like what it has done to our relationship.

Maybe it’s not just the routine. Maybe it’s the age too. Of course we’re not the same men at 40 as the children we were at 20, it’s normal. But when I think of how long it has been since we did something completely stupid and careless, just for the risk of it, I can’t help but feel a little upset.

Long gone is the time when we would get in the car and drive, and drive, and drive, with no map or signs, just drive until I was tired of it, before parking wherever we could and getting on the backseat, made adventurous by the thrill of risking being caught tangled with each other. Long gone is the time when proposing to me before jumping into the void, his life literally hanging by a thread, was even an idea that could cross his mind. 

But…

That was replaced with times when he comes back from a good day at work, which always puts him in a cuddly mood I more than enjoy. Times when we stay in the kitchen hours and hours after dinner, talking about anything and everything, until he shuts me up with a kiss like he’s done since the very beginning of our relationship. Times when he comes home with a shy smile on his face and flowers in his hands because he was feeling romantic on his way back from the restaurant. Times when we’re lazy and we do nothing but sit on the couch all day in our most casual clothes, gone my suits and his apron, just enjoying each other’s presence, because that’s something we can do now.

And that’s something that we _are_ doing now. Right now.

Well, except for the fact that Snow apparently has had enough of just _enjoying each other’s presence_ and is in the mood for a chat.

“A penny for your thoughts,” he says, looking at me with his blue eyes.

Grey has replaced some of the bronze I love so much in his unruly curls -which is well hot- but his eyes are still as blue as they always were. And they always will be. Thank Merlin.

“I’m thinking about life.”

He rolls his eyes.

“Alright, Mr Pretentious, don’t answer the question,” he says, a smile in his voice. “What are you thinking about _specifically_ and why isn’t it me?”

Oh.

In the mood to flirt, then, not chat.

Got it.

I can definitely go with that.

It’s been so long since we last had sex… With work and the kids and everything… At least two weeks, going on three.

Crowley, when did we become such old people?

I chase that thought, and instead, I focus on the freckled demon on my side. Well, not demon I suppose, dragon, I think, as his tail coils around my leg. Though really, the tail looks like that of a cartoon devil, and it _is_ devilish… so _maybe_ demon. 

I give him my best _casually seductive_ look, crafted throughout the years to make him weak before I even open my mouth. It’s an art, really, seducing my husband. Being able to seduce him still after two decades.

“Well,” I say as I cross my legs, as best as I can with his tail in the way. “I was thinking about an aspect of married life that I particularly enjoy. Do you want to know what it is?”

I look at him expectantly, even though I’m sure he had to hold himself back not to blurt out his answer before I was even done speaking. 

“Yeah, tell me?”

With his thumb, he’s making his wedding ring rotate around his finger. It surprises me. Not the playing with his ring part, but the _ring_ part. He has to take it off at work, so usually, he wears it on a chain around his neck. I haven’t seen it on his finger since our anniversary, four months ago. 

So he _really_ planned on having sex tonight.

“I was thinking that it’s really great to be married, because even dressed like this,” I wave at my -Simon’s- tracksuit bottoms and the shirt with felt pen marks on it -Tasha’s treat, apparently Daddy’s shirt is better to draw on than paper. Definitely not my sexiest outfit. “I know that I’m still going to get laid.”

Simon snorts at that and even the tail wriggles excitedly. 

Then, he sighs dramatically, making himself look pained. “You know something _I_ hate about married life?” 

He sighs another time, even more heavily. I have to hold back a laugh when I ask, “What?”

Simon trails his finger along the collar of my shirt, and then down my chest, over the fabric. “My husband doesn’t even make efforts anymore, because he knows he’s going to get fucked no matter what.”

This time I can’t hold my laughter any longer. I chuckle, before shaking my head and clearing my throat. I take a sorry expression, playing along.

“How sad… you should tell your husband to make himself look pretty for you, sometimes.”

“But that’s the problem,” Simon says as he climbs on my lap. The tail moves from my leg to my waist, keeping me close. “He already looks pretty in ugly clothes.”

I want to kiss his pouty lips so much. They’re so close, but not close enough.

Instead, I give him a smirk as my hand slides in the back pocket of his jeans. They’re low on his lips, so that the tail can do its thing, which makes it really tempting to slide my hand _under_ his jeans. But I don’t. The house is empty, for once, except for the both of us. No children. We have time for teasing. 

Don’t get me wrong, I love my kids with my whole heart and I’d die for them, but they’re a serious obstacle to having sex outside of the four walls of our room and for more than the time it takes to get off once…

Now that I think about it…

I squeeze his arse, getting a surprised gasp out of him. “Snow, did you make the kids visit their grandparents so that we could fuck in peace?”

That’s totally something he’d do. 

The tail slaps my side. “Not my name,” he groans.

He never liked when I called him Snow. He likes it even less since he gave up that name to take mine. 

I move forward, enough to nip at his earlobe and press my hips against his groin at the same time. 

He pants in _my_ ear.

“You haven’t answered my question.”

“It wasn’t my main goal. Lucas had been whining about wanting to see your parents for days, you know that, but you know _me_ , I can’t miss out on an opportunity when I see one,” he says, as he starts grinding down on me.

My cock responds immediately.

Crowley, why didn’t we do this for so long. 

“An opportunity to ravish me?” I ask, raising my eyebrow.

He gives me a predatory smile that sends shivers down my spine. “Yes.”


End file.
